


古鲁

by Naokogr



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naokogr/pseuds/Naokogr
Summary: 是观影后的残念。真的很ooc。笔者表示罗伯特今天不阳光 他在用他的笑杀人。
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 5





	古鲁

我叫尼尔，现在我终于可以自豪地说，我是信条这个组织里的一位特工了。每次擦着我的逆向武器时，我依旧会激动到手指微微发抖。

我现在还清楚记得那个面试的下午。当时招募我的男人大概五十岁，略有白胡的须发修出整齐的形状，须后水的味道清淡，还把细条围巾打成了领带的模样，很独特。他黝黑的眼睛就这样直直盯着我，我很不安，被这样的人面试，让我觉得自己比菜鸡还菜鸡。虽然我已经不是新兵了，在特种部队服役过三年，也算见过很多场面。但在这个男人的眼中，我却感觉到的，是无尽。我本能上感到了一丝畏惧。

“你叫，尼尔，是吗？”“是的先生。”我下意识挺直了背，尽量不露怯地回答到。但我一抬肘，不小心打翻了桌上的苏打水。“没事，没事。”他轻声安抚我，抽出餐盘下的餐巾吸干了水。“反正我也不爱喝这奇怪的东西。”他挑着眼对我笑了一下。我当时就觉得自己肯定是没指望面试成功了，虽然后面我感觉他好像心情还不错。男人满含笑意，叫来了服务员：“给我来一杯可乐，给他，”他手指托腮，带着一丝调笑着说：“给他来杯金汤力。给你解解紧张。”他冲我挤了下眼睛。我感到自己的喉咙发干，更加紧张到呼吸困难。天，我真怂。我暗自咒骂着自己。

“别紧张，别紧张，这只是个例行会面罢了。”我没有听清，等金汤力一来我下意识一口饮尽。男人的表情更加柔和，黑眼睛在餐厅昏黄的灯光下褪去凌冽，显得格外温柔。当然这是我事后回忆的时候才能记起来的细节，当时我已经紧张到手脚都不受大脑控制了。所以你，能明白我为什么到现在还在为自己被选上而激动了吧。

因为到现在，我都不知道为什么能把我这样一个有点毛躁，不是最优秀的人拔到这个比CIA更加机密的机关。

而且我知道，我们是在为逆转命运而拼搏的最高机密者。所以我每时每刻都充满了感激与自豪。

“尼尔，有一个你的专属任务。”男人，我现在叫他The Protagonist，背后我们都习惯称他为古鲁，突然走进我的办公隔间，敲门对我说。他当时知道我们这么叫他时只是撇了撇嘴，说随便你们，但我们这办的案子比水牛比尔麻烦得多。我们笑做一团，但随即恢复严肃——说真的，除了他，我也想不出还有谁能同时担任我们的领袖，各种意义上的。我定了定神，走进了他的办公室。

他背对着我，背手立于双向玻璃前，静静注视着自己，并没有看我。我有点尴尬于这种安静，正打算把重心从左脚换到右脚上时，他突然对我说话：“尼尔，你会为了这个组织，奉献自己吗。”

我一愣，但随即毫无犹豫地回答：“是的，古鲁，我是说，The Protagonist。”“我想也是。”古鲁依旧没有回头看我，气氛还在沉默，我的内心像在逆向，虽然很烫，但是被这氛围冻得快要结冰。感觉过了很久，他才又开口说：“如果我，现在就能告诉你，你将在某个具体的时候战死，你会怎么办？”我又一愣，但随即焦灼的心情平复下来，深深呼了一口气后，我平静地看着古鲁宽阔的后背，用我自己都陌生的语气说：“那我将勇敢面对，向死而生。”

“向死而生，向死而生。是啊，向死而生。”古鲁喃喃自语道。他转过身来，我惊讶地看着他的眼圈竟然微红，心里一下分外酸涩起来。这样厉害的人物，不应该，不应该。究竟不应该什么，我还没有想清楚，就突然被古鲁拥进怀里。他的须后水把我一下带入了我人生中最糟糕也是最完美的下午。茫然中，脑海中突然出现那天的记忆——对方在我喝完金汤力后，不疾不徐地从口袋里掏出一部老式翻盖手机。“以后用这个联络我。”古鲁把手机推给我，我难以置信地看着对方，他深深地看了我一眼，随后伸手越过餐桌，揉了一下我蓬乱的头发。他的手真的很大，也很温热。我还愣在原座位，他笑了笑，说：“正事说完了，我们来吃点东西吧。我真是怀念死这家的馅饼了。你也来一份吧。”

“尼尔。”我的意识回神，突然听见对方这样在我耳边念着我的名字。“尼尔。”他又叫了一遍。“尼尔。”我感觉有温热的液体打湿了我的工作服，举起胳膊犹疑着要不要拍拍对方的后背，“尼尔。”对方又一次叫起我的名字。我的神经一下就崩断了，紧紧回拥住他。  
我一下就知道自己的思绪断处的衔接——他不应该为我，这么悲伤。  
为一个士兵，这么悲伤。

“我的，朋友。”但我听见古鲁这样说。他说得是我吗？我感觉内心一下就像被阳光照耀下温暖的海浪一波一波地冲刷着。我注视着双向镜中的我们，都是满脸通红挂满泪水。我不知道自己什么时候也哭了。或许是当我意识到对方的崩溃时，我也不再坚强了。

士兵竟然被认可为领袖的朋友。我认为自己得到了最大的勋章。

是夜，我回住所收拾不多的行李时，无意间拉开了窗帘，突然发现有一辆车在路灯下停泊。我认出这是古鲁的车，我就这样在窗边站了很久，一直盯着那辆黑色的车。我知道古鲁在里面，直觉。天快亮时，它开走了。我动了动早已酸麻的双腿，瘫在了床上，想起白天古鲁对我下达的任务命令：

“你需要逆向回到过去。”

“是的，The Protagonist。然后呢？”

“然后尽力救我的命。”

“是的，The Protagonist。我会尽我一切，在过去保护你。”

“好。我，在尽头，也会等你。我的朋友。”

END


End file.
